


Blue Stem 蓝草

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：他的眼神很古怪，模糊不清，像蒙了一层翳。Marty读不出其中的讯息，皱起了眉。<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stem 蓝草

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Stem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203136) by [MariposaenArullo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariposaenArullo/pseuds/MariposaenArullo). 



> 作者言：  
> 故事基于104。我感觉自己根本没掌握好人物个性（捂脸），好糟糕啊乱七八糟的不知所云。我觉得Rust在卧底期间，和Ginger之间肯定是有那种贩毒的利益伙伴关系的，于是就这么写了。另外，下文中提到的＂布雷默浪丹＂确有其药（目前仍在临床试验阶段），而＂蓝草＂则是个编出来的名字，因为很显然，我还是有那么点街头智慧的。  
> 我本想在本周日这集之前放文的，但是，唉，世事难料啊，你懂？所以这篇文肯定和原剧剧情不符（叹气）。总之，读得愉快！ 
> 
> 译者言：  
> 由于现在整个真探fandom的洋妞文都不多，所以我基本上舍弃了对质量的挑剔，尽可能地多翻一些。  
> 不过这篇是真的很还原原作啊，建议大家去看看原文，非常萌XD【你敢不敢对Rust好一点【。  
> 标签: Dub-con，粗暴的性，轻度暴力，粗口，性药（可能踩到某些人的雷，但并不OOC  
> 原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1203136  
> 授权：有
> 
> 特别感谢提出改名建议的GN ~·w·~

 

  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
   好吧，如果这都不能证明他是全路易斯安那最大的蠢货，那就没什么证明得了了。  
   Marty小心翼翼地应付着迎面而来的车流，试着消化前一刻的突发状况。肾上腺素在全身奔流，他还得稳稳把住方向盘，这让他兴奋异常。  
   他刚成了一次犯罪的帮凶——这罪还真他妈重，耳边此起彼伏的警笛和尖叫很好地说明了问题。Rust到底干了什么？他完全没头绪——那操蛋的家伙正忙着在后座胖揍一个邋里邋遢、浑身挂彩的人，试图问出Reggie LeDoux的藏身地。事情似乎进行不太顺利，Marty瞥了眼后视镜，默默想着。  
   他并不担心。Rust不是那种轻言放弃的人。  
   血管里的能量还在疯狂咆哮。这让他急切地想动手干点什么，比如狂摇方向盘直到折断，比如拿起斧子，砍碎一个人、一头畜生、一幢房子，甚至一棵该死的植物。保持平静带他们离开成了一场艰难的斗争。考虑到车子驶离时骚乱还在不断升级，至少一小时内，当地警察都无法封锁周边。  
   刚平稳地开上大路，Marty就瞄向后视镜，Rust正对那俘虏低声说着什么：威胁、劝诱，或者半哄半骗。他清了清嗓子。  
   “去哪儿？”  
   Rust闻言抬起头。那家伙看起来满脸狂躁，眼圈发红，皮肤上带着怪异而病态的黄色阴影。他的眼神很古怪，模糊不清，像蒙了一层翳。Marty读不出其中的讯息，皱起了眉。他并不害怕，只是——只是担心。Rust盯了他几秒，没有立刻回答。他死死抓着另一个人，又过了一会儿才甩掉顾虑。  
   “几英里外有个仓库，废弃的。我们可以去那，那里更安全。”  
   最后几个词显然是说给大胡子男听的，似乎暗示着什么。他依然保持着那种Rust式的凝视——有时他也会把这凝视抛给Marty——面无表情、深不可测。Marty突然觉得非常滑稽，傻笑声堵在喉间，花了好久才吞回肚里。他不知道这是Rust装腔作势的恐吓表演，还是这场行动本来就荒谬至极。一间废弃的仓库。好吧， _真见鬼_ 。  
   “你保证那儿安全？”  
   Rust低头瞪着大胡子男：“是的。几小时里这儿的警察搜不完整个社区。我们很安全。”  
   Marty又瞟了几眼后视镜，Rust和那家伙正比赛似的大眼瞪小眼：Rust一如既往的捉摸不透，另一个眼里全是杀人冲动，可能只是可卡因和暴力让他看起来像条疯狗。Marty不知道他俩之间有什么过节。从那神情看来，交情还真他妈不浅。  
   “这位新来的伙计是谁？”他这么问着，好给新面孔安个名字。  
   “Ginger。”片刻后Rust答道，“而且不知怎么，最近我们的友谊突然走到了尽头。”  
   Marty终于忍不住咧嘴笑了。“谢天谢地。”他瞟着后视镜，“Ginger是什么鬼名字？”

  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  
   十五分钟内他们抵达仓库。这里的路没有大路那么宽，他们沿着窄道拐上一条细细的、铺满碎石的小径。Rust让他把车停到后面。  
   Marty下车时，外头的空气干净清冷，半缺的月亮高悬夜空。仿佛除了这个惨淡的三人组，世上再无他物。他过去帮Rust按住Ginger，推搡着对方走进没上锁的仓库。  
   他无法想象Rust是如何在酒吧和那帮人打交道、和他们 _混成一片_ 的。他无法想象那个双眼潮湿，手里拿花，被少见的汹涌感情冲刷到眼眶发青的Rust是如何变成一个卑鄙、烦人的帮派份子的。看来今夜他收获不少。  
   当然，他们还得再搬出那套“正义恐吓”的手段。一到室内，他们就用绳子把Ginger捆了个结实，后退几步站定。Marty有些不安，他想起Rust告诉过他那个剥掉一整张脸皮的故事。噢。他们手头没有封嘴用的宽胶布。真他妈走运。  
   Marty拿枪指着Ginger，确保他乖乖闭嘴。总的来说，Marty还是乐意让Rust领头搞定这件没头没脑的破事——Rust看来已经有了主意。他在那囚徒身边踱来踱去，又摆出他那副僵硬、怪异而危险的样子，像是他的身体关节无法正常活动，或是他想按住什么人一刀割喉。但是这次，Marty觉得有些东西不太一样。Rust的步子迈得太拘谨，身体也显得紧张，仿佛正受着疼痛的折磨。  
   Marty立刻把这想法丢到脑后。如果Rust真的中了弹，或是受了别的伤，Marty希望他千万别傻到忽略它们。事实再一次证明，即使聪明如Rust，也可能在某些事情上愚蠢得惊人。  
   Ginger还是那张从被捆时就摆出来的臭脸，没毛的头顶沾着血，脏兮兮的脸上打满淤青。他的眼神也没变，挑衅、暴戾，这类种族主义白人垃圾被捕的模样Marty见得太多——自以为是、不可一世，实际上却只是一群白痴。可他眼里有一丝诡异的光亮，这让Marty不安，也许哪里埋着圈套。  
   ＂现在，我不打算为难你。＂Rust撒了个谎，停下步子站在囚犯身后，＂但我们非常需要找到你的供货人。＂  
   困在椅子里的Ginger目不转睛地看着Marty，神情依旧诡异尖锐。他朝Rust吐出一句：＂老实说吧，混账，我从没怀疑过你是条子那边的。我以为我们的关系可他妈的 _不一般_ 。＂  
   Marty闻言，飞快地扫了眼Rust。那家伙不为所动，只是弯下腰，嘴巴正贴在Ginger耳边，状似亲密。＂Reggie LeDoux在哪？＂他的声音轻得难以识辨，吐字却清晰明确。  
   ＂不知道。＂  
   Rust站直身子，空洞的视线越过Ginger的脑袋飘向Marty。＂好吧，看来，＂他缓慢而刻意地开口，＂我们得找点方法让你改——＂  
   猛然间，他的身体抽紧了。Rust用力捂住肚子，整个人都弯倒下去。Marty似乎听见一声呻吟，却迅速被咽了回去，仿佛他被成吨的砖石劈头盖脸砸中，却不想表现出那有多痛。Marty从没听过那种声音。  
   Marty走向他，却停在半路。Ginger的脸让他分心：那家伙先前一副＂没安好心＂，现在变成实打实的＂心知肚明＂——每次看到这种恶心的表情Marty都忍不住想把对方揍到开花。Marty确信Ginger肯定知道发生了什么，知道Rust为什么拗成那样，抓着腹部，喘息急促。Marty很想扭下那家伙的脑袋，但是， _冷静_ 。  
   Ginger对Marty咧着嘴，话一出口却是冲着Rust。＂你瞧，那可是新品种。特地为你加了点料。本以为干完这票我们可以找点乐子。＂那烂人低声笑了起来，语气下流，＂走着瞧吧，这可是一场好戏。＂  
   Rust似乎没有听见，片刻之后，依然捂着肚子，他小心地直起身。Marty看向对方——他完全被蒙在鼓里——试图眼神交流，可Rust只是扭过头，几乎是一拐一拐地朝门外走去。Marty赶忙在Ginger嘴里塞了块破布让他闭嘴，追了出去。

  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
   找到Rust的时候，他正倚在某间储藏室的水泥墙上。他的脸汗津津的，呼吸吃力，表情扭曲——Marty觉得他正在遭受剧痛的侵袭。那层眼里的阴翳，Marty先前留意过，现在愈发明显起来，那让他看起来狂乱得像一条疯狗。他似乎还在不停发抖。 _操_ 。  
    “搞什么，Rust？”Marty走上前，却惊讶地发现Rust反而躲闪着拉开了距离，身体绷得更紧，弯得更低。Marty赶紧停下脚步，试着保持冷静：“你还好吗？”  
    透过Rust那该死的神情，他知道对方已经决定告诉他实情了。  
    Rust最终开了口，声音嘶哑、破碎：“他在可卡因里混了蓝草，Marty。”  
    “蓝草？”  
    Rust贴着墙动了动，眨了好几下眼。“你大概听过另一个名字，布雷默浪丹，也叫PT-141。那是种激发——”他打住话头，又弓起身子，呼吸变得越来越快，越来越粗砺。一秒后，痉挛般的颤抖——如果那是痉挛——暂时停息了，Rust支起了身子。Marty留意到，他的瞳仁不自然地放大着，依旧躲避着眼神接触。“呃，激发性欲的药物。催情剂。”  
    噢，我操。Marty彻底失语。他知道141——那玩意儿甚至还没到试用期就能在黑市上搞到了。很多因为攻击性行为被捕的家伙身上都检测出了这种成分。  
    这大概解释了Rust的行为，如果他吸了某种不想要也根本没预料到的性药。Marty这么想着，突然感到一阵不适，十分尴尬。对着一个不小心吃了大剂量伟哥的家伙，你该说什么？嗯？  
    他拼命找着合适的字眼。这会儿他甚至觉得自己有义务充当更冷静的一方，他得让脑子保持清醒：这事儿可不能搞砸了。他小心地盯着Rust的脸，尽全力不往下看。  
    “你觉得你吸了多少？”  
    “不知道。可能有一克。可能少一点儿。”  
    另一阵痉挛击中了Rust，他难以自抑地从喉间呻吟出声，混合着疼痛，或是挫败。Marty看着他，心里忽然一阵同情。Rust并不喜欢失去控制力——失去对那操蛋小花一样小心树立、维护的控制力。Marty可以想象，现在的状况有多容易把Rust逼疯。他居然让Marty看到自己这副模样：脆弱无比、毫不设防。  
    “你觉得药效多久会退？”  
    这一次Rust停顿得更久：“可能一天，Marty。这-我从没有过这种感觉。”他缓慢地承认着，又刺耳地咳了一阵。听起来很不妙。  
    “我们可等不了一天，Rust。警察会在一天之内搜到这地方来。我们得在一小时内离开，三小时内跨过州境。我们没法儿——”  
    他闭上了嘴——Rust再一次弓起了身体。等他再度开口，嗓音已经哑得可怕。“我很明白这一点，Marty。”他回应着，话语里依然带着习惯性的精准用词，“可我们不能把他丢在这儿。我们得找到LeDoux，这是唯一的机会，我们没得选择。”  
    Rust紧咬牙关，费力地抬眼去看Marty，那目光简直能把Marty钉在原地。操他妈的，可是Rust说的没错。他们不能放走这家伙，不能让先前的亡命一搏白白浪费；可他们也没法立刻就走，警察还在四周层层排查。  
    Marty更近地观察着Rust，发现他的瞳孔几乎已变成了全黑，那让他看起来像个魔鬼，而他的脸色则异常苍白，呼吸依然沉重无比。  
    “好吧，”他试着安抚对方，一步都不敢靠近，“好吧。那我总得找个人帮你解决，是吧？”他对这药的认知近乎空白，但他听犯人提过，说这玩意儿的效力会在沉浸剧烈性爱时退得更快，“这附近有妓院吗，我不知——”  
    “没时间了，Marty。”Rust打断了他。话音刚落，躯体再次抽紧。他死死闭上了眼。Marty看着他，完全糊涂了。  
    “什么意思？没时间？你必须解决这狗屎状况，越快越好。认得那家伙的人是你。你和他去说，你去劝他。我能做的只有搞残他，我不能——”  
    Rust摇头：“随它去吧。”他压抑住喘息，微弱地低语。他再一次看向Marty，在剧痛中收起表情，“你得操我，Marty。”  
     Marty瞬间目瞪口呆。“什么？”他他妈肯定幻听了。  
    尽管迟缓，Rust还是动了起来。他小心地脱下夹克，伴着短暂的面部抽搐清了清嗓子：“你得操我，Marty，我得射出来，然后我们忘了这遭破事，抓到LeDoux。”  
    他一把把夹克丢到地上，另一阵痉挛随之袭来。Marty已记不清他抽搐了几次，可这一回似乎尤其严重。Rust的脸因剧烈的痛苦一瞬扭曲。等他睁开眼，先前狂躁的状态又回来了——那种深重的绝望，Marty从未见过。  
    “别磨蹭了，越快动手就越快结束，懂吗？听着，走回去，唬他一会儿，然后回来用你那玩意儿插我。简单极了，快得你都感觉不到。”  
    “听着，Rust。”Marty根本说不出这主意有多疯狂。他不操别的男人。从不。他们是怎么走到这一步上的？一整晚都像个幻觉，事情发展的速度快得让他难以理解，“无意冒犯，但我一点都不想把我的家伙塞进你的屁股，一点都不。那简直——”他挣扎着解释，“我办不到。我们得换个方法，我们得——”  
    Rust漏出一声痛呼，打断了他的“合理化建议”。上一次痉挛几乎把他折成两截，可这还不是最糟的。他死命闭上眼，硬生生挤出一句：“拜托，Marty。”该死的，Marty没想到这话居然会出自他的搭档之口，还如此绝望，近乎自暴自弃。“我需要，我需要它。”他睁开眼，看起来愈发疯狂，漆黑的瞳仁让他成了困兽。他来回扫视着Marty的脸，“只是操进另一个洞，只是另一个洞，好吗？求你，求你，就他妈的-噢！”  
    盯着Rust几乎蜷缩起来的样子，Marty听到耳内擂鼓般的搏动，他想着：他妈的，随他去了。“好吧。”他听见自己犹豫地说着，声音模糊又遥远，“好吧，就只是-只是确保你准备好了，搞定任何必要的东西。我可不打算直接捅进来，让你流血到归西。”  
    Rust点头，摇晃着倒向墙面，一脸该死的如释重负。他的手胡乱拨弄着裤子，Marty瞬间慌了神。他赶紧看向别处。“我去-去和那家伙谈谈。看看能不能撬出点什么。”他虚弱地说着，忽略正用颤抖的双手扯下长裤的Rust，走回之前的房间，整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。天杀的狗屎。他他妈到底在干吗？  
    Ginger似乎在椅子里陷入了半昏迷。但是Marty走近时他抬起了头，隔着破布对Marty怒吼着什么，试着从他嗑嗨了的双眼里射出怒火。Marty根本不吃这一套。他拔出枪，掏出Ginger嘴里的布。  
    “我操。”Ginger立刻嘶声回嘴，“操你妈。你那该死的搭档吸了我给的东西，玩得正爽吧，该死的混蛋。”  
    像是要拯救个一秒都不能浪费的伤者，Marty反手狠狠给对方来了一下。“听着，”他挤出一句，“听我说，你个杂种。告诉我LeDoux在哪，我们就四肢健全地放过你。”他扭过Ginger的脸，低头直直对上对方的眼，“没必要皮肉受苦，伙计。”  
    Ginger冷哼了一声：“操你的。”  
    Marty耸耸肩，拧住对方的鼻子把破布塞回他嘴里。他拔出枪，使劲砸上Ginger被捆在椅子上的右手。  
    那家伙嚎叫起来。Marty听到骨头断裂的脆响，内心的阴暗面得到了极其恶毒的满足。他又低头看进Ginger的眼睛，看那里被疼痛，以及更多的恐惧充满——Marty终于成了死亡威胁。好笑的是，这群人可以做出最可怕的暴行，切掉别人整张脸皮，却害怕区区一根骨折的小手指。  
    “我可以弄断你所有手指，Ginger。一根接着一根。暴力不怎么使我良心不安，尤其是对那些罪有应得的家伙。”Marty起身，“好好想想Reggie LeDoux。我还会回来。”  
    走出仓库的中途他回头一瞥，Ginger看上去彻底吓坏了。他在座位上拼命乱动，惊恐万分地瞪大了眼，似乎挪得离Marty越远越好。

  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
    仓库里，Rust正在用手指干着自己。至少Marty是这么觉得的。他看着对方一手扶墙，另一只手向下伸去，绕过性器在腿间来回移动。Marty离开时他就褪下了裤子，什么都一览无余：他精瘦的大腿，还有紧实而饱满得不可思议的臀。很不幸，这刺中了Marty对臀部的偏好。  
    不过无论如何，最终让Marty觉得难以克制的是Rust此时的表情：随着手臂每一次动作，他的眼睑都在颤动，嘴唇随着汹涌的愉悦感微微张开。操，Marty突然觉得，让他勃起变得不是不可能了。事实上，他——  
    一定是他在走进来时弄出了什么动静，Rust的头转了过来，眼睛睁开了，手指从股间滑了出来。Marty没敢继续去看。  
    “你……还是决定这么做吗？”Marty干巴巴地问着，觉得自己半勃了——他感到冥冥之中有条线，一旦跨越便无法回头。这种既畏惧又兴奋的感觉让他恍惚，仿佛他才是磕了催情剂的那个。操。  
    Rust吞咽着，抬起臀部，像是为了更方便Marty进入。“是。”他的声音还是沙哑又刺耳，“是的，快点，Marty。”  
    见鬼去吧，Marty再次这么想着，恐慌感慢慢渗进心里。但他还是靠近了，解开牛仔裤的裤扣，用手让自己完全地硬起来，努力无视自己的那玩意儿离Rust臀部——那完美的两个半球——离得有多近。这过程顺利得简直让他发恨。他突然觉得有点滑稽：他居然还是没看清Rust的家伙长什么样——事情飞速发展，哪有时间细看。  
    起初他试着放缓速度，居然做得还不错，因为他根本没法正常呼吸：他离Rust的背部这么近，身前那副结实的肩膀还细微地颤抖着。他从没把这种气息——这种汗水加烟味的火热气息——和性联系起来，直到他干了Rust。  
    Marty万分小心地尝试进入对方，单手抓着Rust的肩来保持平衡，可是他根本没做好接下来的心理准备：只是送入性器顶端，Rust就发出了让他招架不住的声音——一阵纯粹出于快感的粗糙呻吟。热度瞬间冲上Marty的脊背。紧接着，Rust把Marty慢慢来的计划冲了个七零八落。他向Marty的方向推送着自己，越来越快，越来越深，简直像个婊子一样拿Marty的家伙操着自己。  
    “噢、操、就是这样、很好。”他听见Rust低声说着。Marty再也忍不住了，让别人感觉好让他感觉更好，因为这表明那些人正在享受被他操干的快感。他愈发使劲地抓着Rust的肩膀直到留下痕迹，更加深入地捣进对方体内，品尝对方愈发尖锐的声音，仿佛Marty榨干了他肺里所有的空气。  
    他更加用力地操弄着Rust，甚于他操过的每一个人。他的动作愈发粗暴，甚于他对Maggie，或者任何一个在昏暗寝室里上过的女大学生。Rust制造的声响也比她们大得多，每一声压抑呻吟都强调着每一次抽插的动作，他把自己裹进断断续续的低吟，Marty不确定这里面有多少是催情剂的作用。可他该死的管不了这么多了。  
    他很想保持慢速地做完，他真的努力过了——Marty想让Rust正常地走出这地方，在接下来的一周里能够平稳地坐下，而不是疼得脸部抽搐——但是下一秒，Rust从牙缝里挤出一句“用力”，让Marty直接把他撞进了墙里。噢，这是那家伙自找的。  
    眼看这事似乎永远不会结束了，Rust开始更加有目的地让Marty操进自己，同时把手伸进股间，呼吸变得更加急促。一次剧烈的抖动，他紧紧绞住Marty，终于射了出来。随后，一切都安静了下来。Rust四肢发软，一动不动，依然被按在墙上，等着Marty结束。  
    高潮前一秒Marty撤了出来。某一瞬间，他极度渴望把精液射在Rust的背上，但他没有。他最终射在自己手里，短短出了口气，试着和Rust一样保持安静。  
    两人好一会才恢复正常呼吸。Marty觉得冷，浑身赤裸，肮脏不堪，精液黏糊糊地沾在手里，裤子在膝下缠成一团。Rust终于转过身，开始提上自己的裤子。Marty只是看着对方缓慢而小心的动作着，不再和先前一样混乱，却加倍拘谨，像是每一举一动都会感到疼痛，他不知道自己该做何感想。如果在办公室里看到Rust这样走来走去，他真的不知道自己该作何感想。Marty看着他，目光交汇的一刻，两人都心知肚明。  
    “抱歉。”他先开了口，声音沙哑到自己都吓了一跳。Rust只是摇摇头，慢慢从地上捡回他的灰色T恤，擦掉身前的射精痕迹，又扔给Marty。  
    他的脸——噢，操，Marty说不出话来。他的脸又绷了起来，并没有睁开眼。但是Marty可以看到他的嘴唇：他咬得太用力，以致于留下了血迹，那痕迹在他此刻苍白的唇色上显得尤其突兀。Marty不再开口，只是沉默地擦净了自己的手。  
    Rust套上夹克，打算再次回到之前的房间，一秒的迟疑后Marty抓住了他的胳膊。这很奇怪，在把对方操到高潮之后，他格外不愿意再次触碰对方，但这就是人生，不是吗？他默默想着。  
    此刻，他们的脸相距不远。看到Rust的瞳孔恢复正常大小，脸也有了血色，Marty松了口气。他们对视着，Marty还是牢牢抓着Rust的手臂。不知怎么，这让Marty又觉得好笑起来，他们之间居然比刚才，比Marty埋在对方体内时更亲近。  
    “你还好吗？”Marty轻声说着，意识到六小时前他问过一模一样的问题。而这六小时漫长得像一辈子。  
    Rust久久注视着他，拿出研究蒙娜丽莎的劲儿仔细端详Marty，仿佛他在脸上藏了什么自己也不知道的秘密，可以拿来解答Rust的疑问。他感到Rust的视线落在他唇上，盯了差不多一个世纪才向上移动。他感到他们之间有种感觉，某种存在或者联系，仿佛带电一般。Marty屏住呼吸，他什么都做不了，只能继续望向对方。他就这么继续着。  
    几秒后Rust眨了眨眼。无论先前他们之间横亘着什么，此刻都已经烟消云散。Marty终于找回了呼吸，跟Rust一道走了回去。Ginger还在那儿，塞着破布，咆哮着，却不再打算逃跑。Marty相信明天的自己会感觉真实得多，因为他有种天赋，他的选择性忽视会让他忘记今天的事。他会的，他对此确信无疑。  
  
  
  
END  
  
  



End file.
